


Sophie A Go-Go

by Tas_tan



Category: Original Work
Genre: Bukkake, Choking, F/M, Gokkun, Incest, Oppai Loli, Stomach Bulge, Sweat, bottom Heavy, cum-inflation, puffy asshole, size disparity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-20
Updated: 2019-06-20
Packaged: 2020-05-15 03:15:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,088
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19286992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tas_tan/pseuds/Tas_tan
Summary: An emotionally damaged oppai loli with a voracious appetite for semen spends a fun afternoon getting her asshole fucked her much larger and almost-bestially-endowed father.Her name is Sophie, and she blames her mom for it. Not her dad fucking her, but the fact that she'd rather have her insides fucked to within an inch of her life than allow her mother to believe that she's a good parent.





	Sophie A Go-Go

**Author's Note:**

> A really fat-assed little girl with massive tits gets ruthlessly fucked by her dad. If you can figure out which visuals I ripped off to make this I'll paypal you niggas 5 dollars.

_Social convention dictates that the presence of certain individuals within certain places be scrutinized over certain others._

_Whereas a sharply-suited man carrying a briefcase would not attract much attention within a bank, one such man would appear very out of place within a primary school. A grizzled doctor prepped for an intense surgical procedure (and accompanied by support staff for such an event) would appear comical in the backroom of a restaurant. A child situated atop the main podium of a political rally would seem to most as an 'inventive' sympathetic gimmick at best and extremely questionable at worst._

_The dissonance evoked by these individuals and their placement is not inherent. Rather, it is something that is evoked within those that observe them as their minds attempt to adhere to the 'norms' that they have become familiar with throughout their lives._

_It thusly stands to reason that if one such observer were to ever re-frame the misplacement of a given person in a given place as 'normal', the discomfort evoked by the sight would disappear as well._

_However 'simple', intentional re-framing is rarely necessary for the average person. For a convention to exist, it must first be backed by a long-standing majority-agreement as to its contents by the society to which it applies. Thus, those who are born into said society typically live out their lives following in the footsteps of their predecessors. This is to say that what they perceive to be 'normal' in the world around them is largely based on conventions agreed upon by those who came before them. Like this, one can safely assert that—_

_Alright, this is pretty gay, moving on. You know what you’re about to do, man. Stop thinking about this garbage and wake up._

_There’s no excuse for any of this._

 

-

**A BEDROOM**

“'Kay, Daddy! I'm ready!”

 

 

Without warning, the sound of a familiar voice as accompanied by the opening of a door tore a man's mind from out of the sea of thought that had consumed it.

 

 

This man did not appear to belong in the space he had awoken in. Distinctly muscular, bearded, large; these qualities marked him as an adult male, and were complimented by several others that suggested his age to be that of a relatively new father.  Nevertheless seated at the foot of a child-sized bed adorned by soft-cream sheets and surrounded by a bedroom with similarly colored walls (and a distinctly childish interior), anyone who laid eyes on him was sure to feel a certain amount of discomfort if prompted to think about a 'reason' for his presence.

 

 

For one such hypothetical individual, the man’s sole saving grace was the voice that had drawn his eyes from out of their aimless transfixion towards the wall ahead of him.

 

The owner of this voice had referred to him as 'daddy'. A father seated in his daughter's bedroom in anticipation of her return was hardly unheard of.

 

 

Especially in cases wherein the bedroom that surrounded him was outfitted for an activity.

 

 

“So you didn't bother changing, huh? I don't know how you learned to put up with walking around like that in public.” the man began, eyes casually gliding up and down the length of his daughter's frame. “Then again, I guess you know what you’re doing by now. Otherwise, you wouldn't have gotten back here with all of that so quickly.”

 

 

Giggling throughout her ingress, the little girl made her way from the door to her bedroom right up to a medium-sized play-dining table set up ahead of the foot of her bed. Carrying a large bowl with both of her hands as she went, she carefully set it atop the table on arrival, then hopped into the sole outdrawn seat in the area to set her frame such that she could stare directly into the bowl and assess its contents on a whim.

 

 

She didn't make use of her position immediately, however. Still quite amused by her father's utterance, her attention shifted right back towards the much older man as soon as she felt comfortable in her seat.

 

 

“Not all men are th' kind of awful pedos that'll dump smelly jizz into little girls right away, y'know. Sometimes you gotta butter 'em up by lookin' cute and stuff!” the little girl replied, smiling. “I mean, I know **you** do since I basically force you t' treat me as your cute little one-off jerk-toy, but I gotta be fair to everyone, y'know?”

 

 

“'sides, I don't really mind havin' to look like this, anyway. You like me more like this too, don'tcha?”

 

 

For a moment, the little girl beamed a sly grin at her father in anticipation of his answer.

 

 

Then, her juvenile attention span got the better of her. A sudden buzz from the rectangular bulge within her shorts’ pocket dipped her line of sight downwards. Here did it stay until her dominant hand fished her smartphone from her shorts and raised it up to viewing height at her chest.

 

 

In the 30 seconds that followed this point, the little girl was silent. Throughout this period, her right hand's thumb adeptly tapped and swiped at the face of her phone whilst her eyes scanned its face for information. Of course, this 'information' was not information so much as it was a myriad of updates from the countless social media platforms that she had attached herself to.

 

 

Though very clearly engrossed with the activity, the little girl's familiarity with the actions she was performing allowed her to sift through her phone without discarding her awareness of the world around her.

 

 

Roughly half-way through the seconds she spent on her phone, she pressed her left hand outwards in search of the bowl situated ahead of her. Ever-aware of its position and contents, she delivered the limb into its center without a shred of apprehension.

 

 

Per usual, this happening trained her father's eyes on her wrist. No matter the number of times he observed his daughter dunking her hand into a clear bowl filled to its rim with the sloppy, off-white reproductive sludge of countless adult male strangers, he could not help but feel a certain amount of reviled amazement at the happening.

 

 

Much like a tapioca crossed with a poorly-melted and curd-riddled cheese, the discolored nut almost passed as a semi-solid. As well, its time spent congesting the reproductive piping of the virile pedophiles that his daughter had hunted down rendered it thicker and fouler than should have been possible for a soup of proteins. Lumpy yet runny, warped yet familiar; the bowl of squid-scented slop seemed to him as a substance as likely to be drank as it was to be chewed and swallowed.

 

 

If one was foolhardy enough to attempt ingesting it, both would be necessary. Amidst the sea of chunks outfitted with the occasional idle public hair were numerous colorful 'candy pieces'. Some embedded within the bowl's contents and others nastily draped over its rim, used condoms (some empty and others partly full) made up an impressive amount of the bowls contents as well.

 

 

Just as the man's staring at his daughter's wrist began tempting him to think about how (and where) she had collected so many condoms so quickly, his eyes were given something else to consider.

 

 

Abruptly, his daughter's brief 'fishing' within the bowl came to an end. Hand drawn from out of the bowl's center, a hot-pink condom visibly plump with semen could be seen pinched between her index finger and thumb. Once exposed, the mire-caked contraceptive was drawn from a hover over top the bowl right up to a spot hanging opposite her lips.

 

 

Then it disappeared—or rather, was made to disappear.

 

 

After a slight backwards tilt of her head, the little girl parted her lips as a famished serpent and lowered the condom hanging from her digits down into contact with her tongue. As soon as it was low enough to be hugged between her lips, she slurped its entirety between the sex-greased pillows with no more effort than she'd apply to a strand of spaghetti.

 

 

With this, she swallowed.

 

 

She did not suck to the cock-flavored latex, nor did she attempt chewing it.

 

 

She simply swallowed it—rancid contents, coating and all.

 

 

Thinking nothing of the act, the wet *GLORP* produced as it was passed into her esophagus was followed by another spirited piping of her voice.

 

 

“Everyone's super excited, I think! I got a buncha messages about what everyone wants to do today!” the little girl squeaked.

 

 

Happily raising her semen-soaked hand, she waved inward to beckon her father towards her.

 

 

“Here, here! Take my phone so we can start recording, okay? My friends wanna do some stuff, so I don't want to keep them waiting!”

 

 

“Making Mommy jealous is still more important to me, though. I'm gonna make you get off to treating your little girl like a fleshlight again, too, so I hope you’re ready to actually hurt me ♥.”

 

-

**SHOUTOUTS TO SOPHIE’S DAD**

 

From the first tap of her father's thumb against the face of her smartphone to the last, the events captured by the little girl's phone camera each depicted varying amounts of degeneracy.

 

The angle from which these events were captured, however, remained consistent all throughout. At the dead center of this shot was the little girl herself. A black bar measuring the width of her eye-sockets had been digitally mapped to her face, but the rest of her was presented in all of its overdeveloped glory. Ahead of her was the bowl of semen that she had collected whilst pockets of her bedroom could be seen to her left and right.

 

The initial seconds of the video consisted of silence. For 5 long seconds, those who chose to vie it were forced to take in the sight of the little girl's smiling face and perspiring features alongside the disturbingly ample 'femininity' owned by her frame.

 

Facially speaking, she was not unlike the average girl her age. Perhaps a bit cuter than her peers, the fairness of her complexion was complimented by a healthy head of neck-length black hair. Adorned by a single fruit-shaped hair clip at its front and styled such that a pair of crescent shaped bangs framed both sides of her face, a glance at her mop would suggest that someone (perhaps Sophie herself) had put a great deal of time into preparing and maintaining it.

 

To a point, her construction did not differ much from the average little girl. Her body could be no more than (size) in height, and the make of the limbs attached to it were slender and doll-like. Save the occasional droplet of sweat, her skin owned the pale nubile-ness that one would expect of a child sheltered and spoiled by most everyone around her.

Past these qualities, her physical composition was one painfully well suited for the ‘game’ that she was playing. Sloped away from her petite torso were a pair of breasts engorged with more fat-infused flesh than those of pregnant woman several times her age. Puffy, bloated, yet in no way detrimental to her standing posture, the tube-top enveloped sacs made the rest of her upper body seem that much smaller in comparison.

 

This was no exaggeration. Though their owner was hardly taller than a desk, her E-Cup breasts sat lewdly compressed (and thereby accentuated) by the garment she had donned for her event. A pair of bee-stung areola—each of which concealed the bulk of an inverted nipple—could just barely be made out underneath the thinned fabric squeezed up against the front of both mounds. Teased by virtue of their own squishy merit and the near-skin-tight encapsulation of Sophie’s breasts, the nubs’ appearance also suggested that the sweat on their owner’s face was no coincidence.

 

She was aroused—just as she had claimed to be.

 

Signage of this was not limited to her upper body, either: from her waist down even more blatant proof could be found.

 

Pillow-y thighs largely exposed to the open air could be seen squeezed up against one another as a result of her seated position. Vastly exceeding her comparatively non-existent breasts, the plush thickness installed in them made them appear as cylindrical marshmallows just large enough to be called ‘excessive’ relative to her frame. Above each of them (and firmly smothering the width of her seat) were buttocks of a comparatively ‘ghetto’ fatness, and hips wide enough to categorically define her as ‘bottom heavy’—both of which were somehow packaged within the same pair of thin, pink-rimmed black-cotton shorts.

 

In spite of everything, the shape of her lower half was not the most interesting thing about it. From between the compressed flesh of her thighs just behind her knee caps could be found a smear of glossy, syrup-like substance. Draining downwards from this point into several slimy strands dribbling down along the length of her calves and shins, their excess drove home the point that (name) had introduced herself with:

 

_“I am a nasty little skank.”_

 

 

Failure to come to terms with the meaning of the little girl’s appearance was likely to render the remainder of the video’s contents as rather...’difficult’ to observe.

 

At the 6 second mark, she began to speak.

 

_“Hi, Mommy! It's Sophie! I dunno if you'll ever see this, but in case you do, I hope you're not, like, brain-dead or some other thing old people gotta deal with.”_

_“It'd be no fun if you weren't able to remember y'know? The you right now has no idea that her daughter is an even better piece of walking fuckmeat than she is_ ♥ _. If you can kinda...I dunno...pretend to be the you of today still, you'll feel even worse about me replacing you n'stuff!”_

_“So, you know, I hope you can!”_

_“Anyway, I know me saying all this stuff is prolly toats confusing, so I'm just gonna show you with this bowl of dick juice I collected here~!”_

_“I drained it all myself from some **loser pedos** that I met outside today! I'm gonna eat all of it right here in front of you while daddy records it  'cause I want you to know how fucking terrible you are as a parent, okay?”_

 

 

True to her word, Sophie began eating the moment she finished speaking. First taking up a commemorative spoon decorated with a plastic depiction of one of her favorite cartoon characters, she subsequently dunked over half of its length into the bowl ahead of her. This done, she aimlessly swirled its length around within the bowl of denatured sludge until she believed it to be sufficiently ‘inserted’, then scooped it back out of the bowl just as she would’ve with a heaping bowl of cereal.

 

Piled atop the head of her spoon was a heaping mouthful of semen ‘coincidentally’ riddled with an inordinate number of condoms. The majority of the thinned contraceptives sat buried underneath the nut that she had scooped out, though a fair few could be found layered atop the mound as well.

 

If only for a second, a perfect cross section of semen and cockfilth was presented in this spoonful. Sophie intentionally marveled at the mound for several seconds after producing it—a period of time just long enough for its more ‘fluid’ fractions to drain off of the spoon head and back into the bowl beneath it.  When finally she turned her wrist inward to begin guiding the sustained mound towards her lips, a perfectly, ‘child-appropriate’ mouthful of cock juice and condoms was all that remained atop it.

 

 

On arrival opposite her lips, Sophie again became a monster. Utterly indifferent to the substance’s stench, consistency, and contents, she plunged her spoon head between her lips and into her mouth. Applying pressure with the roof of her mouth whilst slurping and lapping to the spoon-fraction with her tongue, she hungrily transferred its contents from the spoon head into a tongue-consuming inundation of her mouth's pink.

 

 

All throughout, she did not so much as bat an eyelash. Even after extracting the cleared spoon from her mouth—an act that left both of her rosy cheeks portly with dick sludge—her eyes continued to project the same wistful happiness that they had whilst she spoke.

 

 

Not surprisingly, this smile was replaced by the strained discomfort of stuffing one's face with a foul tasting food the moment she began an attempt at consuming her mouth’s contents.

 

 

 Though Sophie herself was fundamentally indifferent towards the vile flavors that had once again assaulted the confines of her mouth, her body remained that of a churlishly picky little girl. Naturally, this meant that there were foods that she liked, and others that she disliked. The stale cock juice presently within her mouth, or rather, the platted mud partly-infused with urine, flecked with pubic hair, and further thickened by a pair of condoms, was not one of these foods.

 

In spite of her revulsion, she chewed. Puffing her bloated lips further outwards, she subjected the yellow-white sludge packed between her cheeks and oral-cavity to the contraction and expansion of her jaw. For each cycle she produced, she swirled her tongue ever so slightly to the left and right to see the muck within her mouth pushed towards her teeth as they were ground in and out of contact with one another.

 

 

For as much effort as she invested in the act—a great deal if one were to consider the cutely effortful expression on her face—the noise that echoed out from her lips and cheeks as she worked suggested that she had a great deal of work cut out for her.

 

 

*GLROSH-GLORSH-GLORSH*

 

 

Strictly speaking, her task was not an impossible one; the volume of cum within her mouth _could_ be thinned. Regrettably, Sophie lacked both the time and physical development to accomplish this in a timely manner. In the first 10 seconds that she had invested into chewing, Sophie turned the mess of slime, chunks, and latex within her mouth into a runny (and still barely drinkable) paste. As she worked, her ministrations were hampered constantly by the condom 'chewing gum' occasionally folded over her teeth (diversions for her jaws grinding resources) and her tongue's unwillingness to act within the sea of sludge that surrounded it. Ultimately left with a substance a ways away from the sort of fluid a sane person might attempt to ingest, the end of her final second of chewing prompted her to reassess the 'means' available for her to deal with the substance.

 

 

Her options were simple:

 

 

  1. _Swallow._



  1. _Puke everything out._



  1. _Continue chewing and accomplish nothing._



 

 

 

Far too clever a girl to select the wrong choice in the presence of her father, Sophie swallowed. Welling everything collected within her mouth in towards her throat, she began squeezing fractions of semen and latex down her throat to the tune of numerous, grotesque * **GLORPS** *.

 

 

Handling this effort gracefully was another thing that the over-endowed girl did not yet know how to do. She squirmed at the texture of the 'food' being pushed towards her stomach, and groaned each time a fraction of jizz-encased condom material threatened to choke her whilst slithering through her esophagus.

 

 

In the end, though, her suffering reaped success. A short few seconds of her dedicated gulping effort left her oral cavity with only a residual volume of semen to contend with.

 

 

Cheeks flattened and facial features smoothed, she wasted no time in verbally shrugging off the effort she had put forth for the sake of further envenoming her display for her mother.

 

 

In that moment, whether or not the woman would even lay eyes on the video was no longer important to her. The catharsis and satisfaction that she accrued from simply imagining her face if she were to made doing so worthwhile in either case.

 

 

“S-See? See how much of a nasty, stupid little condom-toilet you raised, Mommy?” she suggested, tone more sweet and inquisitive than it was addled by the burble of semen at the back of her throat. “It's all because you paid so little attention t'me!  I learned how to do gross stuff like this and make toddler-fucking **monsters** wanna blast all of their goopy baby juice inside me! All 'cause you were too busy getting your brains fucked out by daddy to remember that I even exist ♥.”

 

 

Nestled within each of Sophie’s utterances was a hateful seriousness that defied her very being. The warm tone of voice in which she delivered them pointed towards an impotent exaggeration of emotion, but this by itself was not so blinding an inconsistency as to fool someone actually familiar with the girl. Whether her mother, father, or one of her friends, anyone with an inkling as to her nature was certain to regard her words as fear-inspiring.

 

Seemingly intent on driving them home, Sophie’s first action following her sudden address was a reinsertion of her spoon head into her bowl, and a resettlement of both of her hands to the container’s sides. Drawing it up and off of the table once secure, she matched its ascent with the release of another cutting outburst meant to forestall any changes in her viewer(s)’ perspective.

 

“Don’t you **dare** think about turning away now you fucking skank. You’re going to watch every second of this.” she threatened. “Daddy says I’m a way better jizz toilet than you right now anyway—the least you can do is watch n’try to learn something or whatever…”

 

As her voice trailed off, the ascent of her bowl was brought to an end with a firm tipping of its rim against her lips. Afterwards parting her lips with the same lackadaisical smoothness she had displayed in her first spoonful of jizz, she at the same time flicked both of her basin-set palms inward just slightly to coax the beginnings of a controlled mudslide of cock juice into her mouth.

 

With this, she began to chug. Woefully unprepared for the weight and excessive of the sludge introduced into her mouth, Sophie thoughtlessly pressed mouthful after cheek-swelling mouthful down through her esophagus without once stopping to consider what her tiny innards would be able to withstand.

 

***GLORP-GLORP-GLORP***

 

Again and again did she strain her neck to flush wads of reproductive sludge towards her stomach. Thinking only of the pleasure she was likely bringing to her father and the vexing shame that her mother would feel were she to ever lay eyes on the video that she was making, she slowly but surely came to derive pleasure from the sensation of cock juice clogging her innards.

 

And yet, her frame remained burdened by limitation.

 

“GL-URPP!”

 

Esophagus packed to the brim with semen and condoms, an attempt by Sophie to push a particularly large mouthful of cock juice down her throat prompted her gullet to expel the grime packed into it. Tragically without the means of expelling the stomach-staining sludge, a consequence of its weight and volume to be sure, her frame swiftly slipped into the beginnings of asphyxiation-by-semen.

 

The older male did not allow his daughter’s condition to persist as such. When it became apparent that Sophie had hit a wall that she could not overcome on her own, he rose from his seat at the edge of the bed to provide her with a distraction from her discomfort alongside a form of ‘aid’ in its resolution.

 

This aid came in the form of his discarded his pants, and moving up to a spot off to the girl’s’ left to set the length of his cock into a horizontal hang across the width of her face.

 

The erect phallus was not one that should have been erect anywhere near a girl aged as she was. Extending out from the root of the older man’s crotch was a steeled sausage of pulsing cock-flesh infested with dense blood vessels nearly as thick as a human thumb. Slightly weighed down by its own mass, its fully erect state offered the malleability one would expect of a sleeve-packaged sausage alongside the gut-wrenching bloat of a shamelessly well-endowed set of male genitals. Whereas its width could be compared to the full span of an adult-male palm, its girth was best likened to the fist that one such palm would create—if not some overbaked loaf of bread crowned by pasty ‘cheese’ and heartily glossed with grease.

 

Even if Sophie were the sort of child ignorant as to what the grotesque erection represented (which of course she wasn’t), the sight of it should have installed biological fear within her. Meaty and mountainous blood vessels squirming in their armament of its meat whilst spanning from its root to glans ought to have reminded her of the otherworldly monstrosities depicted in some of her picture books. Past this, its sheer size—dimensions that exceeded the length and thickness of her torso—was perfect cause for her to imagine internal harm for herself were it to have anything to do with her frame.

 

Yet she felt nothing. Raised in front of screens and otherwise in a debauchery of her own making, her reaction to her father’s shaft was the dilation of her pupils, and a heavy discharge of vaginal honey from her cunt into the fabric of her shorts.

 

She couldn’t even recall that she was still choking on semen.

 

Fortunately, her father did.

 

Save her initial reaction, Sophie was denied time to truly bask in the ‘fuzzy feelings’ evoked by the scent and sight of her father’s cock. When first she laid eyes on it, both it and her father were forcibly removed from her line by the sudden impaction of a burly hand atop her skull. Nearly as wide as her skull was round, the strength that backed it wrenched her to the right of her seated position at the table.

 

It was at this point that the ‘video’ being shot by her father came to an end.

 

 

Evidently, the older man had not surged so close to his daughter to present his cock opposite her face and nothing else. After discarding her smartphone atop the table, he dragged her frame off of her seat by her skull. To him, her weight was that of a life-sized doll that one might find within a department store. She was much heavier than this in reality—a fact backed by the size and swell of assets—but this did not stop him from driving her face (and frame) to the ground and roughly dispossessing her lower half of the shorts suckling to its flesh.

 

This he did with even more urgency than usual. Of course, whether or not this urgency stemmed from his own arousal or the fact that his daughter was choking remained entirely ambiguous.

 

With the picturesque puffiness of his daughter’s fat-thick lower half exposed, he went right to work enjoying it. Briskly arranging Sophie’s frame into a lowly-set “face-down-ass-up” position that took full advantage of her overall tininess (plump buttocks squished down against the underside of her calves), he afterwards dropped his own frame into knee bent squat directly behind it.

 

He did not stop here.

 

After planting his feet off to either side of her frame and angling his crotch such that the unruly spire of cock hanging from it was levelled perfectly with Sophie’s holes, he reached forwards and downwards with both of his hands to affix both of his palms to either side of her neck.

 

Quizzically, the grasps that he sunk into the meagre tube were quite loose.

 

Soon enough, though, this too was revealed as preparation. No sooner did he finish ‘leveling’ himself with his grasps did he slam his hips downwards and bury the beginnings of his member into the puffy, well-fucked hole situated atop her lust-glazed cunt.

 

And so, Sophie’s asphyxiation was solved.

 

Thoroughly overwhelmed by the introduction of her father’s ludicrous endowment into her asshole, a full body contraction strong enough to expunge the contents of her throat erupted through her frame from sphincter to throat. As inches of cock were introduced into her intestine, heady spurts of condom-infused cock-sludge burst from her lips in a number of unsightly (and comically noisy) gushes…

 

 

-

 

**BUT WHY?**

Where his daughter was concerned, the older male simply couldn't help himself. Given enough time spent watching the girl make a sexual mess out of herself, satiating himself with her obscene frame would always become his body's foremost priority. And, until every drop of semen welled within his balls by her displays was expelled, no other priority would take its place.

 

However abnormal or unjustifiable, his predilections were not without explanation. Months prior, Sophie had demanded that she become an 'option' for him—a sexual partner meant to temporarily supplement and eventually replace her mother. She demanded as such primarily as a means of realizing her hatred towards the woman for her perceived neglect, but also as a means of 'repaying' him for the love and attention that she had received from him.

 

 

At the time, verifying her motivations had been impossible. Sophie had made certain to 'ensure' his cooperation with threats of framing him as a sexual degenerate to both her mother and local law-enforcement; a 'consequence' from which he'd never recover were he to refuse her. As well, no room for doubt existed within her proposal. On the very first night she had made her intentions known, the look within her eyes told the older male that she would not hesitate to destroy him out of spite if she did not receive what she wanted.

 

 

Thus, on that day and on each one since, he regarded his daughter as she wished to be regarded: a reusable socket for his cock and jizz whose size and fragility threatened to reduce her to a single-use fleshlight each time he 'satisfied' himself with her frame.

 

 

Given an understanding of the broad strokes of his motivations, his latest flooring penetration of Sophie's asshole was not all that significant. Without this context, however—as one experiencing the event through the muffled audio recorded from Sophie's discarded phone camera would be—the older man appeared as a feral-minded degenerate hopelessly addicted to the orifice of fat-assed and painfully sexualized toddler-sluts like Sophie.

 

 

Following the depression of his erection's greasy excess through the vice grip of Sophie's sphincter (a task that pertained to the envelopment of a destructively vascular log of cockmeat into a well-trained sleeve of intestine meat), the grasps that he had applied to his daughter's neck were tightened until the vascularity of his forearm musculature began bleeding through his skin. This done largely as a coping mechanism for the cloying waves of pleasure folded over his cock's nerve endings by the mucus lathered meat of her intestines, his ruthlessness still served a practical purpose in the creation of a second focal point for his body mass to press down onto Sophie's frame.

 

 

As a man just over 6 feet in height endowed with a barrel-like build, an additional 'point' such as this was necessary. Without it, over half of his body weight would have been put behind each of the short-range thrusts he delivered into Sophie's guts. Regardless of how sturdy the bottom-heavy juvenile appeared to be, a weight and pressure such as this was not yet something she'd be able to withstand.

 

 

The older male was already aware of this fact. However, if for some reason it skipped his mind, reiterations of its contents could be derived from reality each time he successfully 'peeled and plunged' his member from Sophie's hole.

 

 

Each time the weight of his frame invalidated the cock-smothering hold her gut flesh wrapped around his shaft, a heated splatter of the sexual lubricant oozing from out of Sophie's cunt burst out against his crotch and thighs on its way towards a scattered splatter against the floor.

 

 

In time with these discharges and the thrusts that initiated them, segments of short utterances popped from between Sophie's lips.

 

 

“MFGHHHG-GAWWD—Y-YOU'RE-F-FUCKIN'-MY-A-ASH'HOLE-S'HO-G-GOOD-D-DADDY ♥ ♥” she cooed, words accented by a 'quaking' quality born of her father's weight rebounding against her ass. “D-Does-it-feel-better-than-mommy? D-Does-fifuckin-y-you'r-lil'-girl'-greash'i-s-shithole-f-feel-better than-your-stupid-w-wife ♥?”

 

 

Contents aside, the older male could be forgiven for disregarding the words that Sophie produced with her mouth in favor of those 'spoken' by the syrup inside her cunt. Whereas the former offered a satisfaction that necessitated comprehension, the latter was in itself a raw form of stimulation. Like the vicious thumping of his shaft in and out of her asshole's drooling embrace, 'enjoying' it was the only effort that he needed to exert towards it.

 

 

In spite of his enamourment with these pleasure sources, the 'why' of their availability was not lost on him. Both in words and physiological reaction, Sophie's behavior was entirely a product of the slovenly stamping of his member into and out from her asshole. His attempting to suffocate her minutes after she had narrowly avoided asphyxiation played a supplementary role in her 'coercion', but the countless hours he had spent masturbating with her gutmeat had left him very familiar with what his little girl sounded like whilst overwhelmed.

 

 

If this—the beginnings of a thrusting effort without any of the urgency of release—had rendered Sophie a squealing and squirting mess, the delivery of thrusts backed by the entirety of his weight would have rendered the girl as a sputtering mess within seconds.

 

Or perhaps it wouldn't. In either case, he did not intend to find out.

 

 

Having affirmed his circumstance within his own mind, the older male fell back on a thrusting pattern that would see his balls emptied without subjecting his daughter to any more 'risk of harm' than his weight and palms had already imposed.

 

 

In themselves, the ministrations he set himself into remained representative of the selfish brutality that Sophie had demanded from him. Rather than stabbing his hips forwards and inwards, Sophie's position atop the floor allowed for him to slam his crouch downwards along a path shaped like a modest downward slope. The precum-greased punches of his cock through the avid suckling of her sphincter was anything but modest, but the motion-set itself was one that his frame could produce at a consistently gut-rending speed.

 

 

All it required was motion from his crotch and the occasional engagement of his quadriceps. From his first thrust onward, outward, hook-shaped flicks of his crotch messily extracted a rough third of his brutish endowment from Sophie's upturned rear. These supported by the musculature of his planted feet, the needy constriction of her domesticated innards were denied even the slightest avenue to hold him back. Once partially extracted from the sweltering hole, events riddled with slurping noises and a mild spurting of precum and mucus from the corners of her hole, inward hooks that followed the same downward-angled path as their predecessors nosily squeezed the sex-stung inches of his mast back from whence they came to the tune of a muggy *CLOP* of a musk-drenched crotch against a jiggling bubble of glossy buttocks flesh.

 

 

Unlike the grease-leavened retractions of his shaft, each and every inward flick of his crotch was backed by his body weight. Delivered like a sledgehammer against Sophie's frame via a subtle abandonment of his quadriceps’ contraction, these excavatory blows sunk the meat of his member through her guts as a cinder-block might descend through quicksand. Succinct and punishing, the thunderous clap of his crotch against Sophie's rear was preceded by a guttural *PLORP!* produced as her slickened intestine-lining was forced to embrace over a foot of adult-sized cockmeat.

 

 

All of the brutality that one would expect from a man sized as he was could be seen in the execution and aftermath of these thrusts. Right up until the root of his shaft disappeared within her rear and his testicles were smothered up against the fat of her buttocks (a point in time hardly a second after the beginning of a given stab), the mucus-smeared compactness of Sophie's innards were choked, and ultimately contorted to better serve as a fucktoy for his member. Stressed equally by gravity and the outrageous force with which they were penetrated, her tubing became so thoroughly mapped to the older male's shaft that the wriggling and throbbing of the portly vein systems coiled around its exterior were likely as real to Sophie as her own heartbeat.

 

 

Conscious and alert despite the intoxicating mental haze that accompanied her suffocation, Sophie was repeatedly subjected to all of these sensations at a pace that was liable to spread the 'rot' within the pillars of her psyche to new heights.

 

 

She didn't really mind this, however—if asked, she was more likely to say that she loved it in a way that she couldn't quite describe.

 

The only portion of her experience too obscene for her to express love or hatred for was the repeated distension of her stomach. At the same speed that the older male drilled his member between her cheeks, a blunted distension of abdominal flesh sized to match all of the girth and a fraction of the length of her father's cock surged outwards from her midsection towards the ground.

 

The stimulation that these distensions fucked through her core was unrelenting—so much so that the impacts that accompanied them were more real to her than the fact that she was alive.

 

Initially, managing this facet of her gut-fucking had been no more difficult than managing the rest of it. Her father’s thrusting ministrations had already impressed the idea that her entire body had been reduced to a malleable fleshlight into her brain, so the occasional abdominal-warming surge of cockmeat through her intestines was to be expected.

 

As the minutes of her fucking continued to multiply, her circumstance changed. Progressively, Sophie was forced to endure her fucking with far less oxygen within her brain, and far more debilitating pleasure violating the nerve endings of her asshole. Initially biting into her lower lip in between moans in a vain attempt at silencing herself, she eventually succumbed to a line of thinking birthed within her when first her father’s cock was plunged inside of her ass:

 

_“Squealing is better than being alive.”_

 

In adopting this line of thought, Sophie became all too content with the idea of wasting her remaining ‘persistence’ egging her father on to a larger release.

 

“Churn up m-my shithole, daddy ♥.” she hissed hoarsely. “Use my insides as your j-jizz-dumpster. Pleasepleaseplease—use my slutty little body to s-spit out a-all’a your baby juiceeeee”

 

“I-I’m worthless otherwise. I-I’m just a stupid lil’ nut-dumpster you can r-replace, so use me up! Trade my stupid fucking life for your cock juice ♥ ♥!”

 

So Sophie wished it, so did it come to be. Prompted by his daughter’s voice to disregard what few safeguards he had put in place for her frame, the older man’s thrusts acquired a sudden influx of aggression. Whilst his thrusts acquired additional depth (and a shortening of their inches-long length by proxy) through an inward lean from his chest, his hands began to perceive the meat of his daughter’s neck as an ‘enemy’.

 

Combined, these changes turned the pile-driving of Sophie’s tiny frame into a fat-cushioned mutilation of her body as a glorified meat-toilet. As well, they pushed up the inevitable ‘end’ of the older man’s ministrations by several minutes.

 

The cost of all of all of this was quite minimal as well. When finally the older man produced his last balls-deep thrust into Sophie’s asshole, the ‘price’ paid by the pair for their stimulation was covered by consequences either valueless or irrelevant:

 

 A trickle of blood down from Sophie’s left nostril and the dissolution of her consciousness down to a functionless recognition of the fact that she was being filled with semen…

-

 

**THE WORST**

 

 

To say that Sophie was unhinged was neither an understatement, nor an accurate summation of what the girl was at her core.

 

The abnormalities in her psyche and physicality were obvious. No 'normal' little girl was capable of deriving the same amount of pleasure from suffocation as she did from having the meat of her asshole ruthlessly cratered by her father. For that matter, a 'normal' girl at her age was unlikely to find the pummeling of her intestines with a cock as pleasurable to begin with.

 

 

Her outright hatred towards her mother (and its realization through her airy and open approach to the very worst sorts of sex that a virtual toddler-condom could subject herself to) wasn't normal either. Rare if ever was it the case that the entirety of a child's outlook on life could be sculpted by a single set of emotions. Despite having been mentally 'beyond her years' well before this hatred set into her, the level of fixation that she displayed could still be described as ‘unfortunately exceptional’.

 

 

Nevertheless, defining the girl as an unhinged sex-pot was not quite right. Unlike one such useless, one-off pedophile fleshlight, Sophie remained completely aware of herself and her abnormalities. No effort was expended on her part to control or curtail these things, but if ever she truly wished to, reigning herself in and reassessing her life remained within the realm of possibility for her.

 

 

Thus far, she hadn't felt a need for change. Though taxing and sometimes uncomfortable, her perverse relationship with her father was pleasurable and her deranged hatred for her mother was motivating. This was enough for her, and so long as the feelings and experiences that accompanied these things remained as she understood them, it always would be.

 

 

As such, she experienced no 'regret' in expending the last of her oxygen groaning out in time with the final slovenly plunge of her father's cock through her asshole. First squealing out at the cutting stimulation evoked from her gut's distension, then at a slightly higher pitch in response to the expulsion of fresh cock juice through her bowels, she made certain that her 'approval' of the happening was conveyed to her father even as her consciousness began to blur and flicker from oxygen deprivation.

 

 

“Hiiii-yyyyGUUUHH ♥ ♥ ♥!!”

 

 

 

Save the tightening of the grasps he had folded around her neck and an additional handful of hilted bucks of his crotch up against Sophie's backside, her father had no answer for this outburst.

 

 

It was not as though he did not desire to reciprocate the 'approval' he had receive from her. Gone were the days wherein the sound of her squealing in orgasm wracked his mind with guilt and plunged his heart into his stomach. Having blown a sufficient number of chunked loads into her rear a sufficient number of times, the sound was no different to him than the debased noises that erupted from his wife's maw whenever she was fucked into a similar state of non-function.

 

 

What sealed his lips on this occasion was the sheer bliss evoked by the discharge of semen from the nose of his cock. After hilting himself, the entirety of his member began a prolonged stay within a sleeve of over-fucked intestine meat so taut and humid that their belonging to a juvenile was almost criminal. Appropriately, the first spurt of semen to leap from his member was fattened and pressurized to an extent that made him feel as though his inwards were being sucked out of his urethra by the puffy tightness of Sophie's shithole.

 

 

Of course this was an exaggeration—albeit not by much. The shotgun-blast of greyish white sludge that burst out into a sound coating of the tubing ahead of his member was comprised of protein-fattened sperm and obscenely rich semen (as opposed to human innards). Though a far cry from the rancid mess that Sophie had collected from her 'friends' outside, its quality was such that it appeared closer to a solution of partly-liquefied curds than an outright 'fluid'.  Separately, its volume was sufficient enough to fatten several inches of gut tract as a miniature uterus (the stretch most immediate the older man’s glans), and its density was such that a frame as tiny as Sophie's seemed more likely to digest it before it somehow 'expelled' it. Finally, and most significantly were one to assess the event without a hand on their genitals, its compression within the elastic bloat of Sophie's intestines rendered its appearance within the tube as porridge-like cream guaranteed to inseminate any uterus it was brought into contact with.

 

 

The older man endured the discharge of ludicrous volumes of this substance through the tip of his shaft on a second-by-second basis following the beginning of his orgasm. Numbed by the ascent of chained jizz-wads through the length of his urethra and their discharge out into the organ-wrapped ocean steadily extending through Sophie's guts, he found himself without the means of 'responding' to his daughter as his position bade him too.

 

 

The best that he could manage was the occasional feral grunt timed to the splatter of an especially voluminous arc of nut out into Sophie's internal tubing. These did not blend well with the childish noise that spilled from Sophie's throat.

 

They couldn't have. He was an adult male, and Sophie was a female child. In almost every aspect of expression and activity, his frame would always overwhelm hers.

 

Assuming it did not destroy it.

 

In spite of this, the older male selfishly 'rode through' his orgasm until a sudden slackening of Sophie's neck reminded him of exactly how 'different' their frames were from one another.

 

Though still in the midst of an orgasm, an instinct implanted into his brain demanded that every muscle within him contribute to retreat. Over the course of several seconds, he worked to extract every inch of his ruinous breeding loaf from the semen-stuffed confines of Sophie's intestines.

 

 

Tugging and sliding as best as he could amidst her hole's convulsion, each inch of meat he extracted from her insides was accompanied by a subdued splatter of muddy semen from out of the orifice’s corners.

 

 

Voluminous and obscene, the effort behind the ejection of these spatters mirrored the removal of a tubular blockage from a mainline packed to the brim with sewage. Following the slogged *PLOPRP* induced from his glans' slippage from her sphincter's grasp (a happening that very nearly dragged some of the pink of her intestines along with it), his extraction ceased to mirror the clearing of such a  tube and instead perfectly replicated it.

 

 

Left sunken-in and semen smeared between Sophie's cheeks was an asshole surrounded by a sex-fattened donut of sphincter flesh. Relatively thin in comparison to the gaping sinkhole that it encircled, the older male was granted a direct view several inches down into the innards he had fucked through its span.

 

Behind these inches was an unmoving pool of off-white jizz. Fluid face spanning the full width of her hole and measuring up to the smears of seed at the orifice's beginnings, its existence had come about mere seconds after the removal of his length. Initially unable to go anywhere but up, the semen that had been forced to bloat the upper reaches of her intestines was granted a second choice the moment the beginnings of her bowels were vacated. The end result was a disgusting 'equalization' of semen within the little girl. Though no less clogged after the fact, both her lower and upper intestines collected shared the burden of her father’s load equally.

 

For a time, the older male stared at his handy work with more amazement than he did concern. Yet again, a physiological reaction from Sophie's frame was required to renew his 'concern' for his daughter.

 

At the sound of a pressurized syrup spewing out against the ground beneath her crotch, his eyes darted from Sophie's asshole, to her crotch, then her eyes.

 

 

Seemingly as a result of their sex, her un-used cunt had erupted in an orgasmic discharge of its slime-like lubrication. However, upon observation of the glossiness of Sophie's eyes and the stillness in her smiling visage, it did not appear as though Sophie herself had consciously experienced something significant enough to result in an orgasm.

 

 

Further observation confirmed what the older male had suspected within seconds. Sophie wasn't conscious at all.

 

She hadn’t been for some time.

 

Nonetheless, she found release. Though unable to experience it, she had found mental and physical satiation from being used as an outlet for her father’s violent depravity.

 

  
At this realization, the older man could not help but smile. He tried to produce something—anything other than this, but his mind refused.

 

His daughter had been an ideal cocksleeve. So far as his instincts were concerned, the very least he could give her in return was a smile…


End file.
